


testing testing

by Captain_Castiel



Category: Survivors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Castiel/pseuds/Captain_Castiel





	

Alpha: Honey (Large long furred golden female with floppy ears) (Golden retriever) (Mate of Sock, mother of 

Beta: Bramble (Tall brown and white male with a square face and droopy, squashed jowls) (Boxer)

 

Hunters

Lead Hunter: Pine (Black and tan short haired female with large triangular ears and warm brown eyes) (Doberman) (Currently with pups, duties being shared by Cloud)

Cloud (Medium sized dark ginger female) (Irish setter/redbone coonhound mix)

Sock (Ginger, white and black spotted male with floppy ears) (Golden retriever/Australian Shepherd mix)

Lexie (Brown, tan and white female with long fur) (Shetland Sheepdog)

Hylla (Curly haired brown female with a black back and a round face) (Airedale terrier/Shiba Inu mix)

Lolly (Small, wavy furred female with long, floppy ears) (Cocker spaniel)

Adam (Blac

 

Patrol Dogs

Lead Patrol Dog: Shade (Brown swift dog male with a whiskery appearance and white chest) (Greyhound/Irish Wolfhound mix) (Mate of Lily)

Hail (Large smooth furred golden male with floppy ears and a curved tail) 

Snow (Cream and white long furred female with floppy triangular ears) (Tan border collie)

Berry (Orange and white male with floppy ears, short fur, and a downward-curved, almost concaved nose bride) (Pointer) (Mate of Pine, father of Bounce, Sniff, and Spot)

Chip (Big black, tan, and silver long furred male with a pointed muzzle and large ears) (Alaskan Malamute/German Shepherd mix) (Mate of Hylla)

Sunny (Golden-and-white fluffy female with a curved tail) (Icelandic Sheepdog) (Former mate of Berry, mother of Hail)

Riley (Small, chubby black and pale tan female with a hugely squashed face and bubbly temperament) (Pug)

Trainees

 

Omega  
Tallow (Tiny tan male with large ears and a floppy looking face) (Chihuahua/pitbull mix)

 

Mother Dogs

Pine (Mother of Berry pups; Bounce (Brown and black male with floppy ears) Sniff (Orange and white male with a concaved nose bridge) and Spot (Golden female with large, pointed ears)

Lily (Pale, short furred, floppy eared female- Labrador Retriever) Mother of Shade's pups; Nose (Tan shaggy female with floppy ears and a tall, thin body) and Tumble (Coal-black, smooth furred female with a leggy body and long, floppy ears)


End file.
